


More Than You Can Handle

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, Warning: Disturbing Mental Images, Warning: violence, character: blurr, character: sunstreaker, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: drama, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For tf_rare_pairing’s weekly request prompt: Blurr/Sunstreaker: more than you can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Can Handle

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Flashback to violence  
>  **Notes:** Yay for creative titling! \o/

**Title:** More Than You Can Handle  
 **Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Blurr/Sunstreaker  
 **Summary:** For tf_rare_pairing’s weekly request prompt: Blurr/Sunstreaker: more than you can handle.  
 **Warnings:** Flashback to violence  
 **Notes:** Yay for creative titling! \o/

 

**More Than You Can Handle**

 

Sunstreaker tensed as Bob rumbled in warning, but by then it was too late. The impact knocked him back into the door jam, but didn’t stop the trilling blue octopus from wrapping his arms and legs around Sunstreaker’s frame.

He didn’t even bother trying to follow the rapid-fire babbling of the excited Racer, and instead hooked his arms under Blurr’s aft, clicked at Bob to follow, and picked an empty couch to sit on.

Blurr shifted his legs, settling on his knees over Sunstreaker’s thighs. The chatter had stopped, and now he just smiled. “Hi.”

Sunstreaker chuckled. “I kind of figured you were.”

Blurr snorted. “Get slagged,” he said fondly, then glanced down at where Bob sat staring up. “Sunny. Why do you have one of the Swarm on a leash?” He turned back. “And where have you been? What happened? We all thought you were dead, but then Sideswipe… didn’t…” He shook his helm. “How did you survive _that_?” He punched lightly at Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “Spill it! Tell me everything! Now. Go!”

Sunstreaker shook his helm. “That’s Bob. Found him alone. Decided to see if we could train him. He’s cool. As to the other stuff…”

_It **hurt**! -was the most epic of understatements._

_Napalm, magnesium, the burning center of a star._

_It was all he knew, and worse than he’d ever expected it to be. It tore him, shredded him, melted him. He could feel how his plating thinned. He could smell the charring of his internals, the sickly smell of burning rubber, melting plastics._

_And it just. Wouldn’t. End!_

_Sunstreaker screamed without sound. This was the Smelters. He was there, and it was unending. Hopeless. Agonizing on a scale that all the hell he’d been through before paled in comparison._

Sunstreaker gave himself a bit of a shake, and looked Blurr in the optics. “Leave it.”

“Sun-“

“Leave it,” Sunstreaker said, using the same tone he’d adopted when Blurr was on his team to get the Racer to listen and obey. “It’s more than you can handle.”

Blurr frowned. “I can handle a lot.”

Sunstreaker reached up, gentle as he stroked the backs of his fingers down Blurr’s face, his voice soft. “It’s the past. Let it lie.”

Blurr’s optics widened a little, but he nodded. After a moment, he grinned. “So. Is he more like a turbohound or a cybercat?”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
